The exchange student
by GoingBlack
Summary: Ikuto is send to an exchange family for two month.He'll stay at a family called Hinamori. Ohh just read the prologue...
1. Beginnings

Hi I'm galagladyboy. This is my first story, so I hope it isn't too bad. Hope you like it. Oh and it might have Grammatik and vocabulary mistakes, but they're only because I'm German^^.I don't know if this is an good apology (did I spell it wrong?.?) but it's my only XD.

I only gone write Amuto stories ^^

The Exchange Student

Ikuto is send to an Exchange school fortwo month. His parents told him that he'll stay at a family called Hinamori. They also told him that they have two girls. Will Ikuto manage the situation or will he turn in his evil self and violate Amu (XD what the fuck am I writing her).

Key:

**Recap**

_Thoughts_

Normal text and talking

Ages:

Ikuto: 18

Amu: 15

Ami: 9

Tasade: 16

Yaya: 15

Rima: 15

Capter starts:

Ikutos prov.:

I jumped out of the bus. The bus driver gave me my bags. I mumbled a quiet "Thank you" and looked at the house. So in this house I'll live for two month. Well it doesn't look that bad, I thought. I went to the door and rang the doorbell. A pretty girl with bubble gum pink hair opened the door and studied me. "Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the exchange student." I said with a smirk."Ok come in.", she said.

Amus prov.:

"Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the exchange student." he said."Ok come in" I said in my cool and spicy mode. "My parents aren't here yet, but I'll take you to your room if you want.""Thanks" was all what he said. I took him to his room.

Ikutos prov.:

She showed me my room. I went in and looked at the meager furniture. I heard that she went out and closed the door.

Amus prov.: 

I felt my face turned hot when I blushed. What's wrong with me? I never blushed that hardly before. I went down and turned the TV on. After 30 Minutes I heard Ikuto call for me."Amu could you bring me a towel?" I walked upstairs and took a towel. At the moment I opened the door and saw Ikuto, I just thought one thing; GET OUT AMU! I dropped the towel, turned around and ran out of the bathroom.

Normal prov.:

Amu lay on her bed and thought at the things which happened 10 Minutes before.

She heard that someone opened the door.

Ikutos prov.: 

I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Amu with a towel I her right hand. She blushed hardly, turned around, ran out and slammed door. I smirked and picked up the towel. Ten minutes later went to Amus room.

Amus prov.:

After the door opened I heard Ikutos voice. "Did you like what you saw? After all it's my turn now, so take off …" was all he could say, after I started to threw my pillows at him."Get out you perverse jerk!" I shouted.

End

Well I hope it isn't as bad as I think^^

Please Review


	2. Peace and Love?

Hi there I'm Galagladyboy and today I'll present you the second Capter of the exchange student. So I'll just start with the Capter. Enjoy!!!!!!

Recap:

"Get out you perverse jerk!" I shouted.

Recap end

Amus prov.:

Ikuto lay on the ground and started laughing. I had thrown all my pillows at him, so I jumped on him and began to hit him. "You perverse jerk" I shouted all the time. One minute later he stopped trying to get me off. I got off and looked at him… he didn't move. 'Oh my god I killed him!' I thought.

Ikuto prov.:

I lay on the ground and waited for Amus reaction. Nothing…

I heard a soft voice. "Ikuto did I killed you?" she asked. I said nothing. I just lay there and tried not to move. "Ikuto are you alive?" she asked one more.

Amus prov.:

He still didn't breathe. I step forward, tried not to step on him. Suddenly I sipped and fall on him. Ell bow first. I heard a painful "Shit that hurts". He looked at me and smirked "but you've choose a good position. I got up and looked at him with a unbelievable red face. "You ******" I shouted and started to hit him again.

Ikutos prov.: 

"Amu stop it. You're hurting me!" I shouted. She suddenly stopped and asked "Oh did I hurt you?". I nodded. "Good" she said and left the room (I you don't know what room read the first Capter again). After 14 minutes I decided to follow her. I found her on the sofa. She was watching TV. I smirked.

Amus prov.:

I was watching TV When I heard someone breathe behind me. "Ikuto if you do that I'll gone hurt you badly." Was all I said.

Ikutos prov.:

I smirked. "You wouldn't hurt me. Would you?" I asked. "Try it." Was all she said. I smirked again. I touched her hair. No reaction. Than felt a hard object slammed in my face.

Amus prov.:

I heard someone behind me felt on the ground. I looked at Ikuto and stated laughing. "Told ya" was all I said.

He stood up, touched his face and asked "holy shit, did you just hit me with your magazine?!?"

"Yeah is this a problem?" I asked. I went in the kitchen to get something cold for his face.

Ikutos prov.:

She sat beside me. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. "Yes, but if you kiss me on my cheek it wouldn't hurt anymore." I said ready to dodge another hit. "Close your eyes" she said with a smirked. I smirked too and closed my eyes.

Amus prov.:

He closed his eyes.' He's really stupid' was all I thought. I took the magazine I had read and slammed it in his face. He fell on the ground, eyes still closed. "Amu you bi…" was all he could say before I pressed my lips on his.

Ikuto prov.:

After she broke the kiss she said "Yeah your right. I am a bitch and you're too". I looked in her red face and smiled ( smile not smirk^^) "You tasted delicious" I said."You too" she said with a smile.

Amus prov.: 

'Did I just kiss him' I thought shocked. I lay down, closed my eyes and listened to my I-pod. Suddenly I felt Ikuto lay beside me. He just smirked, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me gently at his chest.

Ikutos prov.: 

I turned off her I-pod and said "shh don't speak, just feel" After 20 minutes I heard her soft and rhythmic breve. She fell asleep. I pull the blanket over our heads and fell asleep too.

End of this Capter(for the perverts he won't violate her)

I hope you enjoy reading, please review

Oh and at their next day they'll go to school so if somebody wants an O.C. write in your review.

You should write

Name:

How old:

Hair color + etc.:

Girl/Boyfriend [every character + max.1 O.C. and if you want O.C. + O.C.(I'll make one ^^)]

Galagladyboy


	3. School problems

So I decided to write the next Capter of the exchange student so I hope ya enjoy reading … well I'll just start with this Capter…… I hope you like this Capter. Oh and I decided to kill Tasade.

Recap

I pull the blanket over our heads and fell asleep too.

Recap ends

Ikutos prov.:

The first I noticed after I woke up was no Amu. I stood up and walked to her desktop. I took a piece of paper and read the massage "Dear Ikuto, if you read this message you should know that I'll KICK YOU IN YOUR ASS IF YOUR NOT AT BREAKFASTTABEL IN ONE MINUTE" I changed in to my jeans and t-shirt and ran down stairs. I searched for Amu and the breakfast. Nothing. I looked in the living room and found Amu watching TV. "Were my breakfast?" I asked. "Very funny you have to make it yourself" she answered.

Amus prov.:

"And hurry we've got only a half hour till school starts" I said after he went in to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he came back and said "I think you should hurry". We left my parents house and went to school. At school Amu went to a group of people. A girl ran towards her and yelled "Hi Amu-chin." She looked at me and asked "Who's this?" "That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto the exchange student which will study at our school for two months." She explained. "Oh by the way Tasade has been killed by a car" Rima added. "Woho" Amu yelled and jumped in a circle. "Who was the driver I want to say thank you to him." Amus asked. "A bus driver" Rima said (by the way it was the bus driver who brought Ikuto ^^ Yay I'm so mean).

Ikutos prov.:

"Who's Tasade?" I asked. Amu looked at me like I'm an idiot. "Oh you're right you can't know him." She said finally. "Oh he's just a little gay guy" Yaya added. "Where are the others?" Amu asked. "They'll come in 15 minutes" Rima said. "Okay I'll show Ikuto the class room" Amu said. "Yaya wants to" Yaya said. 'Wow now I'm here with a couple of freaks around me' was all I thought.

Amus prov.:

"Hey Ikuto! Answer me!" I shouted. "What's your problem?" he asked. "I asked you something" I answered. "Could you repeat it?" he asked. "I asked what you're thinking about" I said. "Well … I thought about yesterday evening. You know about your kiss." He whispered with a smirk. I blushed and whispered "if you tell it anyone I'll kill ya!" I answered with a voice which told him that I mean it. "Aw don't be mean Amu" he said "I know that you loved it". "No I didn't love it" I shouted with hard blush. "Loved what?" Yaya asked."N-n-nothing" I stuttered. "Yaya wants to know" Yaya cried with her baby voice. "Well actually she loves "was all Ikuto could say before I covered his mouth, took him by his arm and ran towards our class shouting "See ya later guys"

Ikutos prov.:

"Hey Amu that wasn't nice" I said with a smirk. "Oh shut up" was all she answered. "Just say you loved our kiss and I won't tell it anybody" I said with mean smirk (I don't know what a mean smirk is but…). "No it was awful and I hated it." I shouted with a red face. "Aw Amu you're so mean. I wasn't that bad and you did a good job too" I teased her. "…. Ok it liked our kiss. Are you glad now?" said quietly. "No. Kiss me again" I said. "But just one more time. Ok?" she asked. "Maybe." I answered. Then she pressed her lips on mine. I held her head with one hand when she tried to break the kiss. A few seconds later she gave up and wrapped her arms around me. Suddenly Yaya and Rima came in to the class.

Rimas prov.:

After three minutes Yaya and I followed them. At the moment we entered in to the class room, we found them leaning against the wall kissing.

Amus prov.:

"Amu what are you doing!" I heard Rima yell. I broke the kiss at once and starred at Rima and Yaya standing at the class rooms' door. I wasn't …. I-I-I didn't k-k-kiss him! He kissed me! I..." I stuttered. Then Ikuto said "It's okay Amu. You guys should know that I'm her boyfriend". I looked at him. "No he l…"I protested. But Rima said "It's okay Amu. Yaya and I'll just. Go see ya". They left class room.

Thanks for the many reviews So thank you for reading it hope you enjoyed and I think I'll put the O.C. in next Capter. Oh I'll let her parents come back in … hmm I think in 4th or 5th Capter

See ya.

By galagladyboy (sorry I've written the wring name. My name is galagladyboy not galagadyboy^^ I'm so stupid) oh please review^^


	4. I think I love him

At last I wrote the next Capter^^. So special thanks to black neko hime for his idea which killed my writing block, so actually all of ya should say thanks to him. And I decided to put four O.C. in my fanfic. So if your O.C. isn't in this fanfic don't be mad at me.

Normal prov.: 

The pink haired girl stared at the door. "Tell me this was a bad dream!" she said. "Well actually if it was a dream it was the best one I ever had" the boy with midnight blue hair explained. The girl turned her head slowly towards him, glanced at him and said "So ya think this is your best dream?" "Well … yes but…" he tried to say, but before he could finish his sentence Amu slapped him in his face. "I'll turn it into a nightmare!" she whispered deadly.

At the same time Yaya bumped into Kukai.

Yayas prov.:

"Kukai I must tell ya something very important!" "Me too" the brown haired boy said. "AMU HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!" Yaya shouted. "Really?" Kukai answered "let's tell the others in our free lesson" "Free lesson?" Yaya asked. "Yes, Sensei (he he... I forgot his name and I'm too lazy to search it) is sick." Yaya started jumping around. Then she took Kukai by his hand and pulled him to a group of people sitting under a tree.

Ikutos prov.:

I rubbed my face. "Damn that hurts.""Hope so" was the only thing she said. I said nothing. I sat down on a chair and listened to my I-pod.

(I won't write the whole text. If ya want to listen to it you'll must search it at myvideo)

(Over my head(Better off Dead9 by Sum 41. I don't own it blah blah blah I wish I would^^)

What happened to you?

You've played the victim for so long now in this game.

What I thought is true

Is made of fiction and I'm following the same

But if I try to make sense this mess I'm in

I'm not sure where I should begin

I'm falling, I'm falling

Now I'm in over my head, whit something I said

Completely misread I'm better off dead

And now I can see, how fake you can be

This hypocracy's beginning to get to me.

…(Now I'm bored of writing this text^^)

Suddenly I felt a pen hit my backhead."Ouch. Amu what was that?" I asked."Just a piece opf kalk" she answered simply. "I'll go and meet the others and you'll join me""Why should I" I asked."You'll say that you're not my boyfriend" she said."No never""You will.""Don't think so""You don't think so, but ya will""IN your dreams""You will or I kill ya with this chair" she said cold and took on of the chairs."Wait you don't have to use this. I'll tell them." I scream running trew the class room."Ok let's go" she said with a smile.

Amus prov.: 

"I knew it would work" she said smiling. I took his arm and pulled him out the class room. When we reached the others Diasuke said"So ya finally have a boyfriend." "No he isn't..." I explained, but I was interrupted by Ai which said"I'm so happy for ya" as she wrapped her arms around Daisuke and gave him a quick kiss. I started another try"No he..." this time I was interruped by Kukai"Shit Daisuke, Nagehiko we have to go to our soccermatch""we'll cheer ya" Yaya, Rima and Ai said following them. Suddenly Ikuto took me by my arm and said "Ya shouldn't tell them you're not my girlfriend.""Why shouldn't I?" I asked."What will they think if they hear that ya kiss a boy which you know for only a few minutes, they might think that you're kind of bitch""But I know you for 1 day""But do they know it?" he said with a smirk.

At the soccermatch 

"Amu could I ask ya something" "of course Yaya" "Why didn't you agree when Ikuto asked you to sit on his lap? I always sit on Kukais lap. Oh and why are ya trying to sit as far as possible away from Ikuto?" "Uh..." "Yeah Amu why are ya doing this" he asked with a evil smirk. Damned Ikuto. I stood up and sat on his lap."Happy?" I asked him. "Not yet" he said. He started to nibble my left ear. "Like it?" he asked. "N-no" I studdered. He nibbeled it again. A quite moan escaped my lips.

Ikutos prov.: 

I heared her moan. I smirked wrapping my arms around her tighter. She didn't react."Like it little strawberry?" I asked smirking."N-not at all". I started kissing her moaned again. "I love your maons Amu. I need more of them". I lifted one of my hands up to her breasts."Ikuto. P-please stop it.""Why should I? It's getting funny right now." "Y-you can continue after school, but please stop now. It's armberassing" "Ok,b ut I'll continue after school." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss on my lips."Thanks" she mumbled. "No, I should say thanks my little strawberry."

Amus prov.:

Omg why did I kiss him. Maybe I realy love hom. Well he's good looking and he can kiss very good. Ikuto begins to drive me by the hair. Suddenly Rima asks me "Amu are ya watching the match?""Of course" I asnwered quickly. After I said that a girl joind our groupe."Hi Geni" Rima said."Who's this" she asked and pointed at Ikuto."I'm Amus boyfriend""You got a boyfriend" she asked."Well............ actually y-yes.""Prove it. Kiss him". I gave Ikuto a quick kiss on his lips."DOo ya believe me now" I asked."Yes".

(Well I decided to scip the rest of the school because I bored to write about school. I'm having school at the moment why should I write simething about it???)

Normal prov.:

A pink haired girl walks through the dark alley. Alone. She didn't noticed that somebody was following her. Suddenly the person pinned her on the wall and coverd her mouth. She trys to scream. She can't. She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to see wats happening. The man startes to rip off her clothes.

So I hope every body hates me now^.^ well I don't hope it I know it. I'll try to update as soon as possible oh and to black neko hime please tell me if I made a mistake about your O.C. becsuse ya didn't write if it's a bo or girl. The name sounded like a girl so made it to one. Please don't be angry if it's wrong.


	5. Chapter 4,1

Amus prov.:

Suddenly I heard a painfull scream. I oppened my eyes an dsaw the man on groung. I heard a familier voice "We should hurry. He'll wake up soon". He picked me up bridian style and carried me home( I think I made a grtammatik mistake. I realy wish I've had a beta). I mumbled a short "thanks" when he put me down on to my bed. "Ikuto" "Hm?" "Why did ya save me?" I asked him. He didn't answere.

Ikutos prov.:

"Ikuto" "Bcause I love you" I said and kissed her. I broke the kiss unsure( Does this word exist^^ I don't know) what she'll do. Suddenly she kissed back and said "Me too". I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

well actually this isn't a capter, but I just wanted to writ this because I hate my own cliff^^ so a I think i' ll write the next cpater soon... after my birthday... that means in 4 weeks... oh and I'll put some more O.C. in so if ya still didn't create one hurry I'll put 4 more in... promisse


	6. Just wanted to say I love you

**Just wanted to tell you that I love you**

Amu pov

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my head was hurting like hell. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "So how are you feeling Amu?" I turned my head towards the voice. "Ikuto! Get the hell out of MY bed!" "Hey remember me telling you that I have a sensitive hearing?" he asked me. "Yeah?" I answered angrily. "Well then stop shouting at me!" With that I got up and went to the bathroom only to notice that Ikuto was following me. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to watch you." he told me smirking. "I don't think so." I responded in anger. "Why not? It's not like it would be a big deal. " he asked. "You jerk" I screamed while running into the bathroom and locking the door.

Ikuto pov

I watched Amu locking the door. "Amu don't be mad. I was joking!" I knew that I really did hurt her this time. I heard the door open. I just wanted to apologies for picking on her when she slapped me in the face. She was crying. "Please Amu don't cry. It was joke. I didn't want to hurt you." Instead of saying something she only locked herself in her room and started crying again.

Amu pov

_Why does he have to be such a jerk? Why does he always have to pick on me? _ A few minutes later I took a shower, dressed and ate breakfast. While walking to school I decided to ask him about the night he saved me. "Ikuto… why did you save me last night? That man could have hurt you badly." "Well he could have hurt me badly, but I wouldn't be able to live on while knowing that I allowed that somebody raped you." A few minutes later I met my friends at the front of the school gate. I heard them talking about Ikuto and me. "What are you talking about?" I asked Yaya. "Oh Amu you're already here? Where is Ikuto by the way?" "Huh? I don't know. He was with me a few seconds ago" saying this, I felt arms sneaking around my waist. "Missing me?" Ikuto asked me. "Ikuto! Let go" I shouted. "Why?" he asked smirking "Why?I don't want you to touch me, because I hate you and your pervert habits!" I shouted furious. Ikuto stared at me with a shocked face. "I understand." He said and turned around. "Ikuto! Wait! I didn't mean it that way!" I said. "No it's ok. You're right. I'm just some pervert jerk. Sorry for bothering you all the time" he said and left. "Amu you shouldn't said those things! You've hurt Ikuto!" Yaya told me. "I know I'll apologies later"

I didn't see Ikuto for the rest of the day. I came home at 5p.m. only to find the house empty. I went upside and entered the room Ikuto stayed in. It was also empty. There was a note on the bed. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Amu

I'm sorry for bothering you all the time. I think it's the best for both of us if I leave so I won't bother you anymore. I hope that you'll find a boy who is good enough for you and loves you the way I do. Maybe we'll meet again one day. I promise that I'll try to change so I can be just as perfect as you are.

Ikuto

I dropped the note to the ground and started crying, realizing how much he had loved me.

Ikuto pov 

I entered the plane which would bring me back to New York. I put my earplugs into my ear and listened to Astronaut by Simple Plan. The air hostess said something about safety and about putting up your table while lifting-off and while landing, but I didn't listen. All I could thing about, was Amu and the pain in my chest. _Maybe we'll meet again my love…_

So this is the end of this story. Depending on school and reviews I might write a sequel… I hope you enjoyed reading this story even if it's a bit short and sorry to those who followed the story since the beginning. I kinda lost my motivation after the 5 chapter.. XD well thank you all for reading and don't forget to write a review ^^


End file.
